Soulmates Without Souls
by Sparckadellic
Summary: Bella always thought Edward was her soul mates. One day something happened that made her realize that you can't have a soul mate if you don't have a soul.
1. Intro

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Or at least that was my name. Now I go by Bella McCarthy. I'm a vampire. I lived with a family of vampires who I loved completely. Everything was perfect until by husband came home with a human girl. She looks a lot like I did as a human. Her name is Elizabeth Martin. She goes by Beth because she cannot stand to go by her full name. I cannot either. No one calls me Isabella. He told me he loves me but it's just some magnetic force pulling him to her. That's complete crap. He never loved me. When he brought her to the house, our family of eight split into sides. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sided with Edward. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are with me. We moved to Forks, the town were I joined the family. The others live in Canada. The year is 2052. Edward left me in 2012. We're senior in high school right now. People keep telling me that I look like Bella Swan and asking if she's my relative. How little they know. Anyway, our story is that Emmett and I are siblings. Our last name is McCarthy. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Their last name is Whitlock. Rose and Emmett are still together. They've been together for over a hundred years. Jasper and I are best friends. Everyone says we would make a great couple and should get together. Well, everyone but Emmett and Rosalie say that because they both know how much it hurt both of us the leave the others. Emmett and Rosalie call the Cullens every other Monday night and catch up. Jasper and I refuse to talk to any of the Cullens. Rose and Emmett just will not talk to Alice, Edward, and Beth. Did I mention that Charlie still lives in Forks? He's like super old now and I go see him every once and a while. He knows the truth about me.


	2. Explain, Now

**Here we go. By the way, this story will switch perspectives quite a bit. Hope you like it.**

"Bella, Do not freak out. It's not what I wanted. I love you." I heard him yell behind me. Sure, he loved me. He just loved her more.

I ran as fast as I could, which is fast since I am a vampire. Though I wish I weren't. My husband of over about 5 years just fell for a human.

"Bella, calm down. You're giving me a head ache." Jasper said in his mind. I have a really cool power. I can do anything with the mind, read them, control them, and erase them, anything.

"Sorry Jasper." I whispered.

I could hear Jasper running parallel to me. "You need to stop running. I know he hurt you, but you're hurting everyone else more. Come back with me, and let him talk. When he's done, you can leave. Just do not leave us without a goodbye. We love you. You're family."

I stopped running. I could feel Jasper's arms around me. I knew he was using his power on me, but I was fine with it. I nodded.

I turned and the two of us ran back to the Cullen's house. When we got there, I could smell the human. I started to search through everyone's heads.

_How could he do this to Bella? I thought he loved her._ Emmett was mad. He had always liked me more than Edward.

I looked into Rosalie's mind next, _Poor Bells. If she leaves, I'll probably go too. _We'd gotten along much better since my transformation.

What I heard in Alice's head made me furious, _I knew all along. I know I should have told her but I didn't. Know she's going to hate me. I could just lie and say I didn't know._

I didn't look into Carlisle and Esme's minds.

"Jasper, Alice knew." I whispered. I watched his already sad expression transformed into a mixture of anger and depression.

I ran into the house and stopped in the living room. Everyone was there. Emmett and Edward were both in crouches and snarling at each other. Rosalie was glaring at the human murderously. Esme was sobbing silently. She knew that she'd lose at least one of her children today. What she didn't know was she'd lose four of us. Carlisle was standing between Emmett and Edward trying to calm them down. Alice was sitting on the couch trying to see the future. The human girl, Beth, looked terrified. Serves her right.

Everyone's heads turned as they heard me enter. I was standing in the doorway and Jasper had an arm around my shoulders.

"Explain now." I growled at Edward.  
He nodded. "I was at school about two weeks ago and I met Beth. She smelled so good better then you when you were human." I let out a small growl. He continued, "We started to talk and I just fell in love with her. She found out what we are and I was bringing her here to meet you guys."

I snarled at him, "So, I'm away hunting with our family and you fall for some human. I thought you were supposed to be my husband." I'd been hunting with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett for the last two weeks. Alice must have found out. They obviously hadn't told Rosalie because they weren't close to her.

Edward bowed his head. He knew better than to try to defend himself, "I'm sorry Bella. I do love you still."

I looked up at him and let him into my mind, _you just love her more._ I broadcasted that thought for everyone in the room except for Elizabeth.

"I'm..." Edward began.

"Do not even say it, Edward." Emmett and Jasper growled at the same exact time.

Alice moved to go stand with me and Jasper.

I growled at her. Everyone looked shocked; Alice had always been my best friend except for maybe Jasper.

"What was that for?" Alice whimpered pleadingly as she froze were she was.

I didn't even reply to that one. She knew why I had growled.

"Bye mom, dad, my siblings." I whispered as I walked up the stairs to back my stuff.

"No you don't. Rose and I are coming with you." Emmett said as he ran to my side.

I nodded at him.

The three of us went upstairs to pack. When I got back down stairs, I noticed Jasper had a bag packed too. He was arguing with Alice.

"How could you do this to our family?" he growled.

"I hoped Edward would get passed it." Alice muttered.

Jasper scoffed, "the time we just left him with Bella and figured he'd go back to normal and get over her."

Alice would have been crying if she could.

I walked over to Esme and hugged her, "Bye. I'll truly miss you."

"Good Bye my darling. I will always consider you one of my daughters." Esme hugged me back and then released me.

I let out a small smile. I hated to do this to her.

I walked over to Carlisle, "Thanks for everything over the last five years I've been a vampire and the 2 years when I was human."

He hugged me too, "You're always welcome here Bella. I hope you come back someday."

"I wish I could, but I can't" I said as I turned towards the garage.

Carlisle nodded. He understood that with Edward here I could never come back.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbyes too. No one said anything to Alice or Edward. They all nodded to the human girl on the way out the door.

I walked over to her, squeezed her shoulder and muttered, "I don't blame you." With that I erased her memory of what happened since she walked in the door today. My last gift to my family, a chance to explain on their own terms not mine.

I walked too the garage and found everyone had thrown their stuff in the back of Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was in the truck. Rosalie was in her convertible. Jasper was on his motorcycle. I hoped into my Ferrari.

"Where to Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Let's crash at the Denali's place." I called as I revved my engine.

Everyone followed me out of the garage and onto the highway.

It's been 40 years since that day. The four of us moved back to Forks today. We start school next week. We'll be seniors. This should be fun.


End file.
